


Lullaby

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Family, Final Fantasy XV x Kingdom Hearts, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Slice of Life, Two Fathers, it always belongs to the crossover in which Riku is the adoptive son of Prompto and Noctis., lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: A lullaby that looks like a spell made to fall asleep to the children, this thinks Prompto of the song that Noctis sings to Riku.





	Lullaby

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go …

 

Noctis sang and gently cradled Riku in his arms, while Prompto immortalized the scene with his camera.

  
Noctis raised his head slightly and said looking at the newborn who was sleeping peacefully in his arms: - He fell asleep.-.  He placed a light kiss on the forehead of his adopted son, while he continued to rock him.

  
Prompto murmured trying to keep a low tone of voice: "Riku can't resist your lullaby."  He moved to be closer to his boyfriend and his son: "This song almost seems like a spell."  A small smile appeared on his lips as he watched Noctis and Riku.

  
Noctis commented in a low voice: "My father often sang this lullaby to me, especially after the Marililith attack."  He looked up to wade Prompto and continued: - After the attack, I was struggling to fall asleep in the evening, but this song helped me to sleep and have good dreams.  Now it was his turn to sing that song to Riku to make him sleep.

  
Prompto patted a precise point on Noctis's back with his hand.  His companion had told him every detail of that attack and how much he could caress or kiss the scar, in a simple gesture that Noctis adored.

  
Noctis turned his head and murmured kissing Prompto at the tip of his nose: - Thanks Prompto.-.  He shifted his head slightly to better look at his companion's face and asked, "Do you want to hold it in your arms?"

  
Prompto stiffened, put his hands in front of him and said trying to keep a tone of voice low enough not to wake the child: - No!  You know I'm a real disaster and I'll definitely wake up Riku because I'm not as good as picking you up. "  Sometimes he wondered why Noctis had fallen in love with an awkward and clumsy man like him.

  
Noctis grimaced and replied: "It's absolutely not true!  You can pick up our son and Riku will continue to sleep in his arms. "  He turned his gaze to Riku and gently placed it in Prompto's arms.

  
Prompto looked at Noctis' eyes full of confidence and then looked down at Riku who continued to sleep blissfully as if nothing had changed.

  
Noctis murmured in a satisfied tone and kissing his companion's cheek, he said, "See?  Riku continues to sleep peacefully.  You have to stop feeling inadequate or a total disaster because you're a great dad. "  He kissed the blonde's cheek once again to reiterate the concept just expressed.

  
Prompto smiled and murmured: "Now all I need is to memorize the lullaby to make it fall asleep."

  
Noctis put a hand on Prompto's blonde hair and exclaimed: "Strange, I thought that since you had a passion for photography, you also had a photographic memory."  
They looked at each other before stifling laughter so as not to wake Riku.

 

 

Destiny Island, four years later.

 

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 

Prompto finished singing the song and thought as he watched Riku stop fussing and moaning in his sleep. "This song is a real spell, Noct." He gently stroked his son's head.

  
A serene expression appeared on Riku's face, a sign that he was now having a dream and no longer a nightmare, and Prompto thought, turning his gaze to the window "Come back soon, Noct! I, Riku, Gladio and Ignis miss you "kissed the son's cheek, before leaving the small bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for this fanfic is called "Sleepsong" by secret garden.  
> You can hear it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yQpU_73Dv0


End file.
